


Soothing Streams

by vsay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Yelling, its fucking omo, warning: gavin, warning: i dont know the english language, warning: pee pee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsay/pseuds/vsay
Summary: Gavin wants to immerse the newly-turned deviant Nines into all the wonders that being alive can have, they mostly include coffee drinking since that's theonething Gavin's good at.RK900 is bombarded by Gavin to try out the human delicacy, coffee. He reluctantly accepts but before he can do anything to relieve himself on the newfound pressure on his newly installed bladder- the whole office is in a panic over a very dangerous situation and Nine's isn't shown the respect he should have.Gavin realizes that he's a bigger dick than he thought he was.( LOOK I KNOW THIS SEEMS RUSHED AND UNFINISHED AND THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS I FORCED MYSELF TO FINISH THIS TODAY OK )





	Soothing Streams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/gifts).



> GO CALL OUT TWINKSHISH THEY DREW FORTNITE ART! THEY MADE FORTNITE OMO! GO CALL THEM OUT THEY FUCKING MADE FORTNITE OMORASHI FOR THIS THEY MADE FORTNITE DRIFT PISSSIGN WOOOOOSH WOOSHSHIHEIURHTI  
> \-----
> 
> not meant to be a 2 chapter but maybe 1 day

" I know what coffee is, Gavin. " Nines said, looking down with furrowed brows at the slightly-warm cup of coffee that was placed in his hands rather roughly.

" I didn't ask if you knew what coffee was, dipshit. Just drink it. " Gavin urged, pushing the coffee into the android's face hurriedly, hoping that when it recoiled none of the coffee spilt on either of them.

" Gavin, I would have no use or need to drink this at all. While I do have taste receptors in my tongue, It is not meant for an activity for something like this. It was built into me for strict police business. " Nines reason, ruffling Gavin's hair.  
  
" This is strict police business, what if it's poisoned?! " Gavin tried once more. Nines new the detective, he'd give up in approximately 5 seconds and return to his usually naturally grumpy state. Nines wanted to see Gavin happy, even if it meant the risk of messing up his biocomponents.

Nines rolled his eyes and brought the now lukewarm cup to his lips and promptly downing the whole thing in one go. Gavin was incredibly surprised and had a big goofy smile on his face as he roughly pat the android on the back with a hearty laugh.

" Didn't think you could do it, Nines. "  
  
" Yes, I know! Quite and easy task, having more self control than Gavin Reed. " Nines snickered on his own terms, using his sleeve to wipe away any coffee that might've spilled out.

Gavin gave a small but bitter laugh, the big goofy smile never seeming to leave the detective's face as he lightly pushed Nines, who simply shook his head and went into the case files.

Nines ran a quick diagnostic on his systems. In approximately 32 minutes and 43 or his system would enter an automatic purge state. He kept the timer on the edge of his vision and deduced that he'd go in exactly 20 minutes so that he could squeeze as much work as he could in as possible.

About 5 minutes in, Fowler and 3 other officers had hurriedly run in. Fowler looked stern and serious and the other 3, who were obviously rookies had a rather concerned look on their face as Fowler's booming voice filled the department.

" IT'S A CODE 444, ALL OFFICERS ON DUTY! " Fowler yelled into the precinct, Nines identified the code as an Officer-Involved Shooting. Nines and Gavin had quickly hurried their way out, a stampede following them out.

-

 

" Gavin- " Nines said in a coarse whisper, gently tugging on Gavin's jacket as small wince forming in his usually calm voice while he waited as patiently as much as he could with a full bladder for the detective's response.

The S.W.A.T officers next to them cut the android off with a loud grunt and a menacing glare as they quickly motioned to the dangerous target standing mere inches away on the other side of the door.

" But- " Nines tried once more, he knew full well that this wasn't the best time to be bothering a full focused police force, but he also knew that this wasn't the best time to potentially _piss_ himself when officer lives are at stake.

" Shut your plastic pet up will ya, Reed? " A husky voiced officer commented, snarling at Nines and perking back up his gun to the door, muttering a few curses to his partner next to him who diligently agreed, much to Nine's displeasure.

" Nines, this is serious. Shut your mouth for once. " Gavin said in his own coarse whisper. Nines knew Gavin was a little ticked off, maybe he was even starting to get mad but he just couldn't just _leave_ something like this alone. Nines tried his own version of Connor's puppy eyes but came out fruitless. Nines tugged on Gavin's jacket at least 3 more times with his whisper-protest before the detective gave out a long and heavy groan and then pushed him away slightly rough as he gave the Android a serious glare.

An officer gave a signal and a mechanical click went off as about five of the officers nodded and silently pushed open the door and readied their guns. Nines was quick to move inside the room as well, but Gavin gently pushed him back and gave him a sort of sympathetic look that somehow still portrayed his announce to the android as he tried to find the words to say to Nines.

" You needed to use the bathroom or something right? Just sit this one out. I don't think Allen is too happy with letting you in here anyways, we all know his temper anyways." Gavin sighed, clearly trying to make light of the situation before shuffling back inside and moving to the other officers.

" But, I am much more than capable of doing this on my own, Gavin. I understand that I may have been a bother but I would not recommend you go in there without me, or at least a bulletproof vest. I thought we had concluded that the target was armed and had _military_ training. " Nines said, his voice transferring from a coarse whisper to his normal cool and collected monotone voice.

" You still think you're better than everyone? " Gavin hissed lightly, trying his best to keep his voice down as his nose crinkled in annoyance as he lowered his gun and stood still. He crossed his arms even with the protests from the S.W.AT team who was urging him to come to them.

" Gavin-I-I was not trying to imply that at all. I was simply stating that it is a potentially dangerous situation which is not recommended for someone unarmored to go in and I under- " Nines quickly retaliated, making a light fist as he tried to form an acceptable response.

" Nines, Just- _please, please_ listen to me for once. We've done this job countless times and may I add, _successfully_ without any time of _android_ before. Just because you're more 'advanced' than us doesn't mean we somehow got shittier at our jobs. You can wait outside or you can wait out here, whatever you want, you're a deviant and you should make your own choices, but. If you follow us, you're staying at the precinct tonight. " Gavin let out quiet sigh, moving inside the room and slamming the door shut. Gavin knew nines didn't want to stay locked up in the precinct all night and he felt bad- but drastic problems called for drastic measures.

Everything about that sentence hurt to Nines. He felt his thirium pump speed up when the door was slammed enough so that Nines felt some sort of ache in his chest. He ran a simple diagnostic. It came back clear. His systems alerted him soon after that his eyes were filling with a saline substitute.

He roughly wiped his sleeve over his eyes but that showed to be no help, resulting in more saline droplets flooding down his face. Nines felt his breath hitch thinking about the possibility that someone could walk out and see him like this, crying, pathetic. He took the chance to take up Gavin's proposal, waiting outside didn't seem like a bad idea anymore.  
  
Soon enough he was in the crummy alleyway of the apartment, better than nothing. He'd shut off his saline supplies, they'd probably be out soon and Nines knew he wasn't going to stop "crying" like that. He felt inferior. He was supposed to be _better_ than Connor, but he was in an alleyway crying because of his own fault.

Immediately 25 seconds after he had turned off his saline, another warning had popped up in red.

****__ >BLADDER_98%_  
_>SYSTEM_PURGE IN 5:30  


Nines stopped. How could've he forgotten that he was about to piss himself? The optimal situation is that'd he'd take a police car and ride back to the station that was less than 2 minutes away by car, but that would be a waste. He furrowed his brows, his breathing still uneven.

The best option that Nines deduced was to find a quiet and dark place to relieve himself in. While it wasn't the most optimal or comfortable choice, it was the least embarrassing one.  
  
He awkwardly shuffled to a dark corner, his hands shuffling to his fly before he heard yet another loud door open. Gavin's coarse yelling followed by the footsteps of the other officers stampeding down the street, alerting him to quickly zip up his pants and act like he was okay for another 2 minutes.

Nine's waited until all of the officers had retreated down the block, a rationally safe distance that Nine's had deduced before he went back to his original plan.

Nines felt a spurt of hot liquid run down his leg, he could've sworn that he had a couple of more minutes. He quickly tried to unzip his pants but before he could even blink the automatic purging system had been activated. He tried to stop the flow, but it had happened so quickly that he didn't know what to do besides let it flow.

Soon enough, he'd heard Gavin yelling in the background.

-

Nines flinched roughly, his eyes widening as he tried to analyze anything but Gavin's enraged and worried face. His artificial breath hitched against the brick walls and his saline receptors had gone into an automatic state to keep his processors from overheating as Gavin began to witness life-like tears that fell down Nine's porcelain face at an alarmingly slow pace.

Gavin's furrowed brows and snarling features softened as he reached out slowly for the "crying" android. Gavin's fingers curled and trembled ever so slightly as he got closer to the android's cheek. He knows he's a good detective and he'd usually pride himself on it but- Nines was crying, _crying._ Gavin has had to comfort so many people in this situation but on the one day where he'd have to comfort someone he actually _cared_ about, he went short. he couldn't understand why this was so hard.

" The suspects a-are detained successfully. C-Captain A-allen and th-the rest of the t-team are reviewing ov-er the area. " Nines pitifully hiccuped, attempting to wipe his eyes and face Gavin as he took broken breaths while reading off the updated report he'd gotten a few seconds ago.

" Nines. What's wrong? Did-.. Did someone hurt you? I- " Gavin started, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the alleyway.

" No. I am in optimal condition, Detective Reed. " Nines replied as quickly as he could, his stuttering switched out for a loud static noise echoing off every word he'd put off.

Gavin silently flinched at the nickname and blinked a couple of times before his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness of the alleyway. He looked around and it was grimy and disgusting as any normal alleyway. He looked at Nines, analyzing him to see what was wrong.

Gavin saw a darker patch of color on Nine's pants, he assumed it was just the way Nines was bent and the lighting around them. Gavin knew, even with his eyes adjusted he couldn't seen that well on a daily basis anyways. He looked down and there was an apparent puddle. As soon as he noticed it Nines gave out a loud hiccup noise and tried to distract Gavin from the liquid in front of him.

The detective gingerly tore away Nine's prying hands and looked at the wet patch again.

Nines squeaked and shook and waited for Gavin's angry response to come at him in full force but instead got a gentle arm wrapped around him and firmly hoisting him up onto his feet as his body shaked.

" I-I've con-contaminated evidence. Y-you should go- I will di-dipose of the mess and- "

Gavin watered out Nine's for a second. Less than 10 minutes ago he'd been an absolute _dick_ to him. He knew that Nine's had cried after he'd so eloquently shut the door on his face and he knew that Nine's would blame himself everyday.

Gavin sighed and gave a quick peck on Nine's cheek and let the taller man lean on him as they walked silently out of the alleyway, Nine's soft squeaks and whimpers echoing off the moldy stone that mixed with Gavin's soft spoken reassuring words.


End file.
